


Teen Idle

by TuSaludMental



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotions, Happy Ending, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash, Psychological Drama, Songfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 11:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16158080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuSaludMental/pseuds/TuSaludMental
Summary: " A veces desearia ser un adolescente holgazán y ordinario, o directamente no haber nacido "Octavo año. Harry encuentra a Draco en el baño hablando con Myrtle, llorando nuevamente, y esta vez decide hacer las cosas como corresponde.Pareja: Drarry/HarcoNO SE PERMITEN COPIAS NI ADAPTACIONES.Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de JK Rowling, yo sólo me divierto con ellos.La el título pertenece a la canción "Teen Idle" de Marina and the Diamonds.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> • Si encuentran algún error, no mueran de cáncer, le estoy dando una segunda lectura y probablemente para mañana los corrija todos. Besos.
> 
> • Exceso de drama creo que me tomé demasiado enserio el tag hurt/comfort.
> 
> • Personajes algo OoC. Sorry.
> 
> •  Creo que nada más. Ah, Draco está loco. Pobrecito. Y le tomé cariño al headcanon que dice que al hacerse amigo de Myrtle en Sexto Año, la empieza a llamar por su nombre Elizabeth en vez de por aquel apodo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • Si encuentran algún error, no mueran de cáncer, le estoy dando una segunda lectura y probablemente para mañana los corrija todos. Besos.
> 
> • Exceso de drama creo que me tomé demasiado enserio el tag hurt/comfort.
> 
> • Personajes algo OoC. Sorry.
> 
> •  Creo que nada más. Ah, Draco está loco. Pobrecito. Y le tomé cariño al headcanon que dice que al hacerse amigo de Myrtle en Sexto Año, la empieza a llamar por su nombre Elizabetb en vez de por aquel apodo.

Una gota de sangre cayó al suelo de mármol emitiendo un leve chasquido, como el de una gota de lluvia que golpea el vidrio de una ventana. Luego otra. Y tal como lo hace la lluvia, la gota se convirtió en una seguidilla de varios puntitos escarlata que se estrellaban contra el blanco piso del baño clausurado de niñas del primer piso.

Octavo año en Hogwarts y Draco Malfoy se encontraba de pie, con la cabeza gacha y la nariz chorreando sangre en lugar de estar leyendo para el examen que tenía dentro de dos semanas. De no ser por los ruegos de Narcisa, Draco podría estar sangrando pero en el baño de su casa. 

Su madre había insistido fervientemente en que el Malfoy menor acabara sus estudios ahora que tenía la oportunidad. Luego podría irse a continuar con su vida como quisiera.

La mujer prácticamente lloró cuando la carta de McGonagall llegó anunciando un nuevo curso en donde los que no tuvieron la oportunidad de seguir con sus clases normalmente por culpa de la guerra se puedan presentar a hacerlo.

El rubio accedió, su madre de cierta manera tenía razón. Si no terminaba de cursar, sus posibilidades de encontrar un trabajo y comenzar una vida nueva (o pretender hacerlo) iban a ser nulas. Por eso se encontraba en esos momentos allí, con el tabique roto y la cabeza baja frente a un espejo hecho trizas. El golpeteo de la sangre contra el mármol era acompañado por un lamento espectral.

Mientras Draco se hallaba desconectado de la realidad, una presencia paliduzca hizo su aparición frente a él sin dejar de sollozar.

— ¿Quién ha sido esta vez? —preguntó Myrtle con angustia.

El ojigris levantó la cabeza haciendo que el leve caudal de sangre dejara de gotear y se pegara a su rostro, bajando lentamente desde su respingada nariz hasta posarse sobre sus pálidos labios, repletos de grietas y costras producto de las constantes mordidas, para luego seguir hasta llegar a la punta de su barbilla. Draco parpadeó y se relamió.

“La sangre posee altas cantidades de hierro, por eso tiene ese gusto a metal tan extraño” recordó la explicación que su amiga Pansy le había dado una vez.

— Un Ravenclaw, quinto año. —contestó sin más, volviendo a pasar la lengua por sus labios.

— ¿Quinto año? Podrías haber devuelto el golpe, aunque no sea una buena manera de resolver las cosas. —la fantasma se lamentó mientras se sentaba en el aire, simulando utilizar uno de los lavabos rotos como silla.

— De todos modos no habría servido de nada. Estaba con sus amigos y Flitch andaba cerca. —el peliplateado exhaló, volvió a inclinarse y el caudal escarlata reanudó el camino hacia sus labios. Se relamió nuevamente.

— Deja de hacer eso. —Myrtle hizo un puchero y con la voz quebrada añadió— Desperdiciando sangre en frente de alguien que ya no puede ni olfatearía no es algo muy considerado.

— ¿Y cuando he sido yo considerado alguna vez? —Draco volvió a levantar la cabeza y con el dorso del brazo se limpió el rostro. Su camisa blanca ahora tenía una larga mancha carmín en la manga derecha.

Como la sangre amenazaba con volver a salir, el Slytherin echó la cabeza hacia atrás no tan suavemente. Trastabilló. Podría haberse caído de espaldas y desnucarse, pero no lo hizo. No era el momento. Sus ojos se posaron en el techo demacrado y dañado. Era tan antiguo como el resto del edificio. La humedad había carcomido gran parte de la pintura, dándole un aspecto tétrico, oscuro, aterrador para cualquier Hufflepuff. Apenas se notaban los detalles de mármol que habían en él 

— Tu nariz ya no está tan hinchada. Puedes ir a la enfermería a que te la acomoden. 

— Debería hacerlo, sí. —Draco apoyó con delicadeza un dedo sobre el puente de la nariz, sintiendo como en efecto la hinchazón había disminuido con el pasar de las horas. Había estado allí dentro por horas.— A no ser que quiera que el niño Ravenclaw sea feliz viendo como me dejó la nariz así de chueca.

El espectro suspiró lastimosamente, negó con la cabeza y se acomodó las gafas azuladas y transparentadas, como el resto de su cuerpo.

— Es sábado por la tarde, no creo que estos pasillos estén muy concurridos en estos momentos. —las coletas de la fantasma se agitaron levemente cuando cambió de posición en el aire.

De repente, Myrtle miró de reojo hacia un costado. Le pareció haber escuchado un ruido, como de agua chapoteando cerca de donde ellos se encontraban.

— No necesito esconderme, Elizabeth. Es algo que odio hacer. —el rubio seguía contemplando su rostro adornado de aquel líquido escarlata. 

Odiaba hasta llamarlo por su nombre. La sangre le traía pésimos recuerdos (¿a quién no?), verla le daba náuseas. 

— Oh Draco... —la niña se acercó a él y posó una de sus fantasmales manos en el cabello del contrario. Como si el otro pudiera sentirlas, era lo que más necesitaba en aquellos momentos.— Ya no llores, estará todo bien...

En efecto, Malfoy tenía el rostro empapado de lágrimas. Olvidar le costaba, y mucho. El que esté todo tranquilo le daba más tiempo de pensar en el pasado, en ahogarse en su miseria mientras se preguntaba a sí mismo qué hubiera pasado de haber tomado las decisiones correctas. Pero Merlín, el hubiera no existe. ¿O no?

Las palabras de Myrtle le produjeron un escalofrío. Eran las mismas que empleó el año anterior, cuando el temor y la presión habían ido tan lejos que se encontró a él mismo llorando, también en compañía de la fantasma y luego ocurrió el accidente. Nada iba a estar bien. 

— Te digo, Elizabeth. En estos momentos me encantaría que Potter me hubiese matado aquella vez. 

Myrtle volvió a escuchar el chapoteo. Esta vez se giró y efectivamente distinguió en las sombras un destello esmeralda, fugaz. Definitivamente no estaban solos, había alguien más allí con ellos. 

— No digas eso —la joven intentaba consolarlo como podía— O sí, podrías. Los muggles tienen una terapia muy rara ¿sabías? Cuentame.

Tenía un plan. Uno muy bueno. Porque hombre, los muertos también piensan ¿no?

— Como digas. ¿Sabes? Parezco de esas niñas amorosamente frustadas de las que me hablas. —el platinado se sorbió la nariz y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

La fantasma sonrió. Su amigo valía la pena.

— Anda, yo no le diré nada a nadie. Sin querer evocar malos recuerdos ni nada, pero la rutina de tu sexto año fue algo parecido. 

Dicho esto volvió la vista nuevamente al rincón de donde los ruidos procedían. Pero esta vez no vio nada. 

— Sabes... A veces me encantaría poder volver a ser un puberto de catorce años. Un adolescente holgazán. —la voz de Draco se apagó al decir esto.— No sé por qué, pero me siento ¿estafado?¿arrepentido?¿Por qué tuve que ser tan... inocente? Tan estúpido. Cuando me di cuenta de los asuntos en los que estaba metido mi padre ya era tarde. Muy tarde. Pero en parte la culpa la tienen mis ellos. Y sus estúpidas ideologías. 

» Quiero quedarme aquí dentro todo el día. Toda la vida si es posible. Si aquí en Hogwarts me persiguen para maldecirme o insultarme, realmente no sé lo que me espera cuando me gradúe. Con gusto viviría aislado, me llevaría a mi madre conmigo por supuesto... Pero ni agallas para eso tengo. La tarta de chocolate es muy buena aquí.... Aunque de comerla probablemente la vomitaría, ja.

— Creeme Draco, no te gustaría estar muerto. —Myrtle se lamentó como siempre.— Es muy feo que los demás se sigan burlando de ti aunque seas un fantasma. 

— Como sea, Pansy dijo que es capaz de internarme hasta que deje de decir todas estas... cosas.

Porque era cierto, le había dicho a sus amigos (los que le quedaban) lo mucho que extañaba sus tiempos de niño. Que desearía seguir siendo el “Principe de Slytherin”, peleando por el título en lugar de tener dieciocho años y estar quemando sus libros de “Historia de la Magia”. Sintiéndose “súper suicida” como le dijo Theodore que sonaba cada vez que hablaba.  
   
— Desperdicié mi vida. Todo por las bonitas mentiras que mis padres empleaban para esconder la horrorosa verdad detrás de las reuniones con sus “compañeros de trabajo”. Merlín, recuerdo que mi madre me dijo una vez cuando era un crío “no le digas a nadie lo que escuches de las conversaciones de papi con sus amigos, podrías meterlo en problemas” —definitivamente, Draco estaba desvariando. Pero eso le gustaba bastante. Se sentía reconfortante.— No digo que no me siga sintiendo orgulloso de ser un sangrepura, claro que no. Sólo que ahora eso va a resultar ser algo de lo que desconfiar. No sé si me explico. 

— Pero el amigo de Harry también era un sangrepura. ¿O no? O al menos eso escuché sobre todos los Weasley que cursaron aquí. 

— Eran traidores a la sangre, Myrtle. Por eso nadie los mira mal ahora que todo se terminó. Yo podría haberme convertido en uno. En algún universo alterno por supuesto, porque mi padre me hubiese matado si Voldemort no lo hacía primero, claro —el rubio soltó una risa cargada de histerismo mientras clavaba la mirada en su propio reflejo. Su piel se encontraba más pálida de lo habitual, su cabello había perdido brillo y unas espantosas ojeras adornaban sus ojos grises, opacos como el metal sin pulir.

Hablaba como un loco. Tal vez porque se estaba convirtiendo en uno. No era raro, varios habían quedado bastante  trastornados luego de tan fea experiencia. Pero lo que pasa es que Malfoy no tenía muchos amigos con los cuales compartir lo que le corría por la cabeza o que lo consuele luego de tener esas espantosas pesadillas. Guardarse las cosas para sí le estaba haciendo demasiado daño.

— Y por favor Elizabeth. No me hables de Potter. La última vez que escuché “Potter” y “baño” en una misma frase fue cuando desperté en la enfermería luego de su estúpida maldición, esa que casi me mata ¿recuerdas? Llegué a pensar que estaba muerto. Pero no, seguía con vida.

— ¿Te gustaría que te hubiese pedido disculpas? Digo, luego de eso. Como dijiste, casi te mata. —la fantasma dirigió la vista al rincón con toda intención, sabiendo que alguien los estaba oyendo en esos momentos.

— ¿Sabes qué desearía? No haber sido tan narcisista. Desearía no haber tenido la costumbre besar de verdad el espejo de niño cuando estaba solo. Oh Merlín, es así como voy a morir ¡solo! Mi adolescencia no tuvo sentido, ahora que me doy cuenta. Solo fue una pequeña pérdida de inocencia. Es feo ser un idiota. ¿No se supone que la juventud es hermosa? Aunque ahora es demasiado tarde para arrepentirme de todo.

A Myrtle ya le estaba dando miedo la forma en la que Draco hablaba. Estaba fuera de sí, parecía un loco gimiendo y riendo tan triste y divertido a la vez. Estaba peor que aquellas veces en sexto año. 

Por su parte, Draco lloraba casi a los gritos. Siempre había sido un dramático exagerado según todos, pero esta vez sabía que en parte tenía buenos motivos para sollozar de ese modo. Era la única forma que tenía de desahogarse.

Porque claro, Potter, Weasley y Granger tenían a su gran grupo de amigos que los ayudaban a superar sus traumas y demás cosas. Pero el estaba sólo. Siempre lo estuvo.

Definitivamente no había escape del pasado. Pero eso tenía arreglo. Era una salida bastante viable, nadie se sorprendería cuando la haya tomado. Después de todo era algo digno de un cobarde. Su padre estaba condenado, su madre exiliada. Estaba sólo. ¿Qué más podría hacer? 

En un momento de inmensa vulnerabilidad, Draco sacó su varita.

Una vez que su cabeza se aferra a una idea, no la suelta. Palabras de su tan adorada madre. Tan ciertas...

— Ni se te ocurra, Draco por amor a Merlín —Myrtle gimió desesperada.— ¡Baja la varita!

— Vete Elizabeth, no moleste ¡ya vete! —el Slytherin gritó fuera de sí. 

— ¡Por favor! —la fantasma fijó sus ojos espectrales que desbordaban desesperación en el rinconcito sospechoso. Sintió como unos suaves pero rápidos pasos se acercaban hacia donde el ojigris y la chica se encontraban.

Draco no se daba cuenta de nada, absorto en sus maltrechos e inestables pensamientos.

Con un aire digno de un autómata se levantó la manga de la camisa, esa con la cual se había limpiado la sangre de la nariz. La horrible Marca Tenebrosa, ya no tan perceptible, parecía saludarlo como diciendo “mira, aquí yace tu más grande error”. Draco respiró profundo mientras posaba, con un movimiento casi robótico, la varita sobre aquel macabro dibujo que adornaba su nívea piel. 

Inhaló y exhaló una y otra vez hasta que con la voz quebrada soltó un temeroso pero decidido...

— Sectumsem... 

Pero antes de terminar de formular el hechizo, sintió un empujón, un peso que lo tiró al suelo, haciendo que la varita salga volando de su mano y terminara flotando en el agua que inundaba el baño de niñas del primer piso.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Al parecer la manija, las ganas de escribir y los ataques de depresión de la tarde son buena combinación.
> 
> Creo que exagere demasiado con el drama.

Harry se encontraba acompañando a Ron y a Hermione mientras éstos hacían algunos deberes en el Gran Comedor. Se supone que el también debía realizarlos, pero habían cosas un poco más interesantes en las que pensar en esos momentos.

Hacía un rato, Draco Malfoy había abandonado la mesa de Slytherin, marchándose Merlín sabe donde. A hacer quién sabe que cosa. 

Harry se había pasado las anteriores dos horas observándolo. Si tuviese que describir al rubio en esos momentos diría que se encontraba en un estado físico, y tal vez psicológico,  deplorable. Quizás este último no se notaba a simple vista, pero en lo que respectaba a su rostro y cuerpo, éstos estaban realmente... mal. Su piel se había desteñido un par de tonos y su brillante mirada plateada ahora era oscura, casi sin vida. Ni hablar de las ojeras.

Luego de que Voldemort cayó, todos los mortífagos que no habían muerto fueron a parar a Azkaban. Incluido Lucius. No iba a salir nunca más de allí, por lo que tenía sentido que Draco esté en ese estado tan apagado. Parecía un muerto, hacía todo sin una pizca de ganas. Desde comer hasta hablar con sus amigos.

El Gryffindor hacía oídos sordos a lo que sus amigos le decían mientras pensaba en eso. 

Los ojos vivaces de Harry siguieron a Draco hasta que éste se perdió en los pasillos laterales al Gran Comedor. Pasaron cuarenta minutos. Luego una hora, y el rubio no daba señales de querer regresar. Tal vez sus amigos le habían dicho algo que lo molestó o quizás solo quiso irse de allí y tomar aire. 

Curiosidad y preocupación, esas eran las cosas que Harry sintió desde aquel entonces. El Slytherin siempre le contestaba a todos los que se preocupaban por él (o fingían hacerlo) que se encontraba perfecto y que no molestasen. Ahora Harry estaba empezando a cuestionar eso. 

Potter sabía que detrás de su victoria contra el Señor Tenebroso habían muchas personas que salieron perdiendo. Entre ellas Draco. Su padre estaba preso junto a los otros mortífagos. Su madre, exiliada en Francia. El Malfoy menor estaba solo, tan solo como él lo estuvo un tiempo. 

Cualquier persona exclamaría “¡Pero es lo que tenía merecido!” y dejaría la conversación ahí, afirmando que el sufrimiento del villano no era en vano. 

Pero Harry era un humano y Draco no era un villano. Él sabía bien que el rubio solo fue un peón más en el  macabro juego que se había desatado entre los bandos. Al igual que él.   
Además, Harry podía sentir más cosas además de sed de venganza e ira. 

Tal vez Lucius sí se merecía la condena que le tocó. ¿Pero Draco? Él, si se tenía que decir de esa manera, era solo otro eslabón en la peor cadena del mundo. Pero eso no lo hacía una persona cien por ciento inocente, también tenido sus momentos de culpa. Ni siquiera Harry se salvaba de eso.

Totalmente absorto en sus pensamientos, Potter ignoró olímpicamente a Ron, que le contaba acerca de la temporada de Quidditch que se avecinaba y que era una verdadera lástima que los de Octavo Año no pudieran jugar. 

El león estaba muy ocupado pensando en Draco. Mas específicamente en su rostro. Y siendo mucho más precisos todavía, en sus labios. 

De todas las veces que se toparon en los corredores los últimos meses después de la Batalla, Harry estuvo fijándose más en Malfoy y en su extraño cambio de conducta. Ya no lo molestaba, no le gastaba bromas ni tampoco se metía con sus amigos. Es más, el azabache comprobó que efectivamente los evitaba cada vez que los veía venir.   
Eternamente acompañado por sus amigos más íntimos Pansy Parkinson y Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy se daba la media vuelta y volvía por donde había llegado cuando estaban a punto de chocarse con el Trío Dorado.

Harry torció la boca en una mueca mientras miraba en dirección al pasillo por donde Draco se había ido.

✰

Pasó otra hora y Harry aún tenía en su mente la imagen de Draco y sus permanentemente agrietados y lastimados labios debido a los constantes mordisqueos y falta de cuidado. Los recordaba del Sexto Año, cuando lo vigiló a todas horas para ver que tramaba.

El Gryffindor poco conocía sobre estética, pero sí sabía que los muggles tenían costumbres raras cuando se sentían tristes o tensos que los magos fácilmente podrían poseer también. Desde mordisqueos de uñas hasta depresivos cortes en los brazos. Era justamente esto último lo que tenía al león preocupado.

De cierta manera también le irritaba que nadie se le acercara ni pasara tiempo con él. Al contrario, todos cuchicheaban a espaldas de Draco, como si creyeran que éste no podía oírlos. Eran Parkinson y Zabini los que saltaban a defenderlo cuando alguien se animaba a pasarse de la raya y lo atacaba directamente. Él solo seguía andando.

Así fue como Potter estuvo tres meses hasta el día de la fecha vigilando a Malfoy. No porque temiese que estuviera planeando algo. Tampoco por si estuviese esperando mostrarse lo suficientemente débil como para, cuando los demás bajasen la guardia, volver a ser el mismo de antes (y quien dice peor). Harry si había pensado en esas posibilidades, no subestimaba a Draco para nada. El motivo de su “acoso” hacia la serpiente era preocupación. Ese pequeño sentimiento que comenzó a florecer en el pecho del azabache luego de ver al albino entrar al Castillo con la noticia de Lucius en Azkaban metida en la cabeza.

Nunca había visto a Malfoy tan apagado... Tan humano. Su aura de superioridad había prácticamente desaparecido y ahora solo se dedicaba a observar a los demás conversar y moverse por el lugar con sigilo, con sus labios lastimados, resecos y agrietados. 

Otra hora. Malfoy no aparecía. 

— Lo siento chicos... Debo regresar a la torre, necesito buscar unos libros —fue lo que le dijo a sus amigos antes de salir corriendo de allí.

Una vez lejos, sacó su siempre fiel Mapa del Merodeador. Buscó y buscó por todos lados hasta que por fin dio con el rubio en el baño de niñas del primer piso. No estaba solo. Myrtle la Llorona lo acompañaba. 

Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda. Recordaba una situación parecida a esta. Sexto año, había visto a Draco Malfoy llorar genuinamente por primera vez y luego... el incidente.

Harry se dirigió hacia aquel lugar. Esta vez iba a hacer las cosas bien. 

Unos minutos más tarde se encontró frente a la puerta. Escuchó voces provenientes de allí dentro. Luego un jadeo, y otro más hasta que oyó un gemido. Y no, mentes sucias, no ese tipo de gemido. Se trataba más bien de un llanto entrecortado. 

Harry no se atrevía a entrar. Ahora que lo pensaba, no quería que el rubio huya al verlo. Se quedó quieto donde estaba, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible.

Pero la curiosidad le ganó y finalmente se decidió. Con paso sigiloso se introdujo en el baño con cuidado. O más o menos, porque cuando intentó acomodarse en un rincón de por ahí, calculó mal e hizo que sus zapatillas sonaran al chocar con el agua que inundaba el suelo. Maldijo por lo bajo cuando vio que Myrtle dirigía la mirada hacia donde estaba parado.

Alzó la mirada y se encontró con una imagen difícil de procesar. Draco Malfoy se encontraba allí, con la nariz goteando sangre y el rostro bañado en lágrimas. 

Escuchó todo lo que el rubio le dijo a la fantasma y, Merlín, su corazón dio un vuelco. No sabía si era su complejo de héroe o qué otra cosa, pero se veía en necesidad de correr hacia donde Malfoy se encontraba, mirarlo a los ojos y decirle que a él también le hubiese encantado ser un muchacho ordinario. Y que probablemente de ser así podrían haber ido a emborracharse hasta cometer alguna estupidez. Porque a Harry le hubiese gustado eso.

Por eso, cuando escuchó a Draco gritarle a Myrtle que se fuera, reaccionó. La fantasma lo había visto desde hacia rato y lo sabía, ya que el muy tonto se había olvidado de llevar su capa de invisibilidad.

— ¡Por favor! —la chica había gritado hacia su dirección. 

Y él había comprendido, era su señal. Y se inquietó más cuando escuchó a Draco que comenzaba a pronunciar aquel mortal conjuro.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, se tiró sobre Malfoy, haciendo que la varita de éste se caiga al suelo. Pero el rubio se retorció como pudo y volvió a tomarla.

— Draco —el azabache llamó, tenso— Suelta eso. Ahora. Merlín, sueltalo.

El rubio, que había decidido ignorarlo, levantó la mirada furioso. Gris chocó con esmeralda y allí se quedó unos cuantos segundos.

— ¿Qué mierda quieres, Potter? —escupió el Slytherin con la voz quebrada— ¿Podrías dejarme solo? —su ceño se fruncía cada vez más dejando ver una clara mueca de furia.

Potter lo había descubierto. Ganas de desaparecer no le faltaban.

— Draco... —el león iba a hablar pero un estridente grito lo interrumpió.

— ¡Que no me llames así, maldición! —la ira se había apoderado del más pálido, el cual se sacó a Potter de encima con un gran empujón— ¡Siempre seré Malfoy para ti!¿Acaso no entiendes?¡No tienes derecho a llamarme así!

Harry quedó perplejo. El socarrón, molesto y sarcástico Príncipe de las Serpientes nunca se había mostrado así. Sus ojos estaban rojos, su piel de porcelana más pálida de lo normal y su platinado cabello todo revuelto.

— No me hables así. En todo caso, el que no tiene derecho de hablarme a los gritos eres tú. —espetó el azabache mientras miraba al contrario fijamente.

A Draco le cayó la ficha de lo que estaba ocurriendo. O al menos eso creyó. Con un venenoso odio susurró.

— Por eso has venido ¿no? —soltó una risa histérica, casi inaudible— Claro, ¿para qué más sino? Potter viene a reafirmar su victoria sobre el mortífago traidor. Anda Potter, matame ya. No creo que nadie te diga nada.

A la par que hablaba, Malfoy iba acercando la varita hacia su blanco brazo nuevamente. De todos modos, a San Potter le importaría un comino que otro mortífago desapareciera.

Nada más lejos de la verdad. Harry se incorporó y, con un ágil movimiento, tomó la muñeca del rubio bruscamente, haciendo que la varita vuelva a caer al suelo emitiendo un leve chapoteo.

Rojo de furia, el Slytherin se zafó como pudo, tomó su varita y se puso de pie, dispuesto a salir corriendo de allí. Mala idea. El azabache volvió a cazarlo del brazo y lo arrinconó contra los azulejos de la pared.

— Te pedí que sueltes la varita, Draco. —susurró mientras le echaba un vistazo a la manga con la que el ojigris se había limpiado la sangre de la nariz minutos atrás.

— Maldito metido, me cago en tu pu...

El de cabellos plateados no pudo continuar con sus insultos cuando sintió una cálida presión contra sus rasposo, agrietados y fríos labios. Fue algo rápido y espontáneo. Cuando acabó, solo se vio capaz de contemplar los ojos verde esmeralda del Gryffindor, que lo escudriñaban fijamente, como si estuviese estudiando su reacción.

¿Acaso el mocoso-que-vivió se estaba burlando de él?¿Iría luego a gritarlo por todo el castillo? Ya se lo imaginaba. Draco Malfoy, además de traidor y suicida, gay.

Iba a quejarse y gritar nuevamente cuando Harry volvió a arremeter contra sus labios, uniéndolos en otro beso, esta vez más prolongado que el anterior. La serpiente forcejeó como pudo, tratando de soltarse, pero el león no se lo permitió.

Harry sonrió cuando se dio cuenta de que Draco comenzaba a corresponder lentamente. Aflojó un poco el agarre, soltándolo, para luego colocar esa mano en la cintura del rubio. Su otro brazo seguía apoyado en la pared, más o menos a la altura de la cabeza del otro. Era un poco incómodo, pero realmente valía la pena.

El momento se vio interrumpido por la estúpida falta de aire que los obligó a separarse. Sin decir una sola palabra, el moreno abrió los brazos y atrajo a Draco hacia su pecho, en una abrazo desesperado. Acarició sus claros, despeinados y mojados, cabellos mientras escuchaba algún que otro sollozo que salían de la boca del contrario. 

Estuvieron así por lo menos diez minutos, hasta que el Gryffindor decidió que era suficiente. Draco necesitaba ayuda. Ahora que se daba cuenta, su respingada y pequeña nariz había vuelto a sangrar luego del forcejeo anterior.

— A la enfermería, ahora. Yo te acompañaré, anda yendo. —murmuró y se apartó del muchacho, sin quitar la mirada de sus orbes grises.— Tienes que hacer que te vean esa nariz. Luego me encargaré de ese estúpido Ravenclaw. —le dedicó una última sonrisa antes de soltarlo.

Malfoy recuperó la compostura y, luego de asentir, entre sorprendido y aliviado, se encaminó hacia la salida del baño. El pasillo estaba apenas iluminado por los últimos rayos del sol de la tarde. Se había pasado casi todo el día metido allí.

Potter lo había besado. A él. ¿Pero por qué? Un líquido tibio que descendía desde su nariz hasta caer al suelo lo disoció de sus pensamientos. Ya habría tiempo de pensar y sacar conjeturas. Ahora tenía que hacer que le acomoden la cara.  
Andando por los corredores, sintió unos dedos ajenos entrelazarse con los suyos. Miró de reojo de derecha a izquierda pero no vio a nadie. Eso solo podía significar una cosa.

— Creo que exageras con la capa, Potter. —soltó una pequeña risa, para luego afirmar el agarre.

— Lo siento. Dije que iba a acompañarte. No quería que los demás me detengan en el camino para preguntarme que me pasó. Ya sabes, por el agua y eso. —el moreno se quitó la capa de invisibilidad y le sonrió radiante.— ¿Sabes? Luego podríamos ir a tomar algo, a holgazanear por ahí.

Draco suspiró. Tal vez luego le agradecería a Myrtle, si es que era necesario.


End file.
